1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to minimizing computer system operating environments generally, and particularly to the generation of installation profiles for installing minimal operating environments on computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some issues regarding computer system security, operation, and maintenance relate to minimizing the amount of software or operating environment components on computer systems. Having fewer software components on a computer system generally translates into fewer possible security risks to that computer system. Having fewer software components on a computer system may also translate require fewer system resources and may reduce potential interoperability problems. A minimum software installation may also be easier to maintain.
One methodology for minimizing the amount of installed software of a system, thereby reducing system vulnerabilities and complexities, is to identify and remove, or simply not install, software components related to tasks that are not necessary for the intended system use. Generally, part of the intent of minimizing a system is to prevent the re-enabling of software components by deleting them from the system. Removing unneeded software components can make it difficult, or impossible, to use the computer system for purposes beyond those for which it is intended. For example, if a computer system is not intended to provide e-mail services, removing any e-mail software from the system may reduce or eliminate the chances of exploiting any e-mail based security holes on that computer.
Another benefit from minimizing an operating environment may include reducing time and/or effort to update, upgrade, or patch, the operating environment and/or software of a computer system. Since it may not be necessary to update, upgrade, or patch, the removed software components, the total time and effort required for system update and maintenance may be reduced accordingly.